First steps
'First steps into the game' The first playthrough will be quite confusing. Where do I have to go? What do I do with my digimon? What is of importance? Whit this quick introduction I will try to lead you into the game the easy way 'What I have to do at start?' Lets start at the very beginning! Choosing a name and your digimon. When Jijimon asks you if you like rather day or night he actually asks you "Do you want an Agumon or Gabumon?". The choice doesn't really matter at the start as your possibilities are quite limited. So here is my personal step for step guide to start your adventure: *Step1: After you got through the intro walk right into Jijimons house. Go right to Tokomon(white baby digimon) and he will give you basic items, like healing and medicines. *Step2: Talk to Yuramon infront of Jijimons house.It will explain the layout of the world to you.(It also will tell you rumours from time to time wich will trigger ceratin events, so talk to it once in a while and follow its rumours) *Step3: Get your first food from Tanemon(above Jijimons house), you get food once a day 3 or 5 pieces of meat. *Step4: Get a champion digimon! It really doesn't matter what you go for, but get some solid stats like (HP1500 ,MP 1000,Others 100). (Important!: First get your champion before you train further to not ruin your stat alignments for digivolution into a champion(Here are all the requirements for each digimon)) *Step5: Go recruit some digimon for the city!(The full list of recruitment you can find here) #Agumon: He is the 1st Digimon you will encounter as soon as you leave the city.(Opens bank to store items) #Palmon: Go south trice from where you fought Agumon and talk to it till it fights(Will upgrade the meat farm) #Kunemon: From Palmon go to the right and then up to "Kunemons bed". Offer him some food and defeat him(Will open the path from the city to the bridge) #Depending on how much time you needed I would recommend Coelamon!: As soon as the clock hits the orange area(evening) head right from "kunemons bed" and go down 2 screens to the beach. To the right in the water will be a shadow, you simpy have to approach it. After you jumped over the Coelamons to the jungle go to the left immediately and backtrace the way over the bridge and down to the beach again to Coelamon and it will still be there, so you don't have to wait another day to get it.(It will open a shop) #Betamon: After Coelamon you go back where it dropped you at the jungle and go right this time to the part where the ground becomes dirt and you go up a screen to find Betamon(It will upgrade the shop a bit) #Centarumon: From Betamon go back down and then right, you will enter an area with a wooden sign at the start. Dodge the digimon and go up! You will enter a little labyrinth (this video explains how you get it 100% at the first time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zf0Zz3WX11s) Centarumon will open a hospital. *You now got the very basics for the city and your start in a few days. Buy some sm.recovery and spend the rest of your money into meat! *You now have two options: Monochromon or Drimogemon. I would highly prefer Drimogemon as it opens up more important stuff and you can do Monochromon later on. Drimogemon: To get him you have to go into the Drill tunnel. Walk past the first Goburimon to the screen where 3 are waiting, don't worry they don't move. Go into the left entrance to finde a Drimogemon turning on the ground. Defeat it! After that you go back and now to the right entrance to find a Drimogemon drilling. You can offer your help bringing the dirt out of the tunnel. You will gain some stats and some money. This process will take a while(longer than a day as your digimon will get tired). When you get everything done you will see a new tunnel where Drimogemon has been and follow it. A huge boulder will be in its way so your champion digimon has to push it away. The next area will be full of lava and you can only go up, doing so you will find the cause of all the heat, Meramon. Defeat it and it will open up a restaurant. The lava will turn into stone also and you can go down to collect some items(the mini-meramon are friendly). Drimogemon now needs some time to get the tunnel finished so simply return few days later. After that it will be done and you will get the option to skip the whole tunnel to Mt.Panorma directly, also a 2nd way to Mt. Panorama will open after Meramon is defeated at thes screen before the tunnel entrance to the top. These are the first steps to take into the game. After that practically the whole world is open for you to discover and you can recruit digimons as you like in no specific, important oder!